


Zwei Idioten auf der Sunny

by Kuroo187



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks, Friendship, Humor, fluff?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo187/pseuds/Kuroo187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji und Zoro sollen auf die Sunny aufpassen während die anderen auf einer Insel Besorgungen machen. Sanji und Zoro alleine auf einem Schiff: Da ist Streit doch schon vorprogrammiert. Ob das gut gehen wird? Wir werden sehen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Idioten auf der Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece und alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Eiichiro Oda.

Es war ein ruhiger und sonniger Tag auf der Grand Line und die Thousand Sunny lag an der Bucht einer kleinen Insel vor Anker. Eine, in einem schwarzen Anzug, gekleidete Gestalt stand an der Reling des Schiffes und schaute aufs Meer hinaus. Sie griff in ihre Brusttasche und holte eine Zigarette heraus, die sie kurz nachdem sie sich in den Mund gesteckt hatte, anzü an der Reling, stand Black Leg Sanji, der Koch der Strohhut-Piraten. Er schaute auf das Meer und genoss die Stille die auf dem Schiff herrschte.

Als eine leichte Brise über das Deck wehte und seine Haare im Wind spielen ließ, atmete er einmal tief ein.  
Es war alles friedlich und ruhig … bis das Schnarchen anfing.  
Sanjis eben noch so friedliches Gesicht, verdüsterte sich und er stieß einen entnervten Seufzer aus. Wieso konnte der blöde Moos-Kopf nicht leise schlafen? Und wieso musste ausgerechnet er, mit diesem Schwachmaten auf die Sunny aufpassen?  
Der weibliche Navigator der Strohhütte meinte zwar, das dies eine kleine Insel sei und die Gefahr auf die Marine oder andere Piraten zu treffen gering war, aber durch die Aufmerksamkeit die sie in letzter Zeit auf sich gezogen hatten, waren die Strohhüte auf der Hut. Oder zumindest die cleveren Mitglieder der Crew.

So kam es dass Sanji und Zoro dazu verdonnert wurden, gemeinsam auf die Sunny aufzupassen, während die anderen auf der Insel Besorgungen machten. Auch wenn Sanji lieber selber für die Beschaffung neuer Lebensmittel gesorgt hätte, so konnte er seiner geliebten Nami doch einfach nichts abschlagen und sobald er sich versah, war er auch schon mit dem Marimo, auf dem Schiff zurückgelassen.  
Sanji fasste sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf, während er mit der anderen die Zigarette aus dem Mund nahm. Er blies den Rauch langsam in die Luft und sah zu, wie er langsam vom Wind davongetragen wurde, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Als seine Zigarette schon fast runter gebrannt war, warf er den still glühenden Stummel ins Meer und drehte sich um.  
Mit seinem Blick suchte er das Deck, nach dem grün haarigen Idioten ab. Dieser lag unter einem Baum, im Schatten und schnarchte in Seelenruhe vor sich hin. Sanji machte sich mit großen Schritten zu ihm herüber, um ihn zu wecken, als er abrupt stehen blieb. Das gerade noch so störende Schnarchen hatte aufgehört und Sanji hätte schwören können, das Zoros Lippen sich bewegt hatten.  
Der Koch bewegte sich weiter in Richtung des schlafenden Schwertkämpfers zu und achtete dabei darauf, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Obwohl er sich darum kein Sorgen zu machen brauchte, denn Zoro konnte so gut wie überall und zu jeder Zeit schlafen. Und auf dem eigenen Schiff schlief er immer besonders fest, da dort am wenigsten passierte und das Geschrei und Rumgealber seiner Crew-Mitglieder ihn schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr dabei störte.  
Sanji stand nun, nur noch ein paar Fuß von dem jungen Kämpfer entfernt und ging vor ihm in die Hocke um sein Gesicht richtig betrachten zu können.  
Ihm viel auf, dass Zoros beim Schlafen sonst so entspanntes Gesicht, einem tiefen Runzeln gewichen war und seine Lippen formten immer wieder Wörter, welche der Koch jedoch nicht ausmachen konnte.  
Es war komisch den Schwertkämpfer so zu sehen. Auch wenn der Koch keine große Zuneigung für den grün haarigen, schlafenden Mann hegte, so war er doch immer noch sein Kamerad und, ja auch wenn der Moos-Kopf ihn manchmal auf die Palme brachte, sein Freund. Sanji brachte die letzten paar Meter, die zwischen ihm und Zoro lagen, mit Vorsicht zurück.  
Zoro hatte einen Arm ruhig neben sich liegen und der andere lag quer über seiner, vom Schnitt seines Mantels, entblößten Brust. Der Ärmel war etwas hochgerutscht und zeigte so den muskulösen Unterarm und die Hälfte des Oberarmes. Mit einem Mal verkrampfte sich die Körperhaltung des jungen Kämpfers und er krallte sich mit einer Hand am Saum seines Mantels fest.  
Sanji konnte dabei sehen wie sich die stark ausgeprägten Muskeln unter der Haut bewegten. Der Koch dachte schon daran Zoro aufzuwecken.  
Allem Anschein nach, litt der Moos-Kopf unter einem Albtraum und dazu noch ein schlimmer, wie Sanji, nach dem zu einem finsteren Blick verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck den Zoro zeigte, feststellte.  
Doch so schnell der Anfall, mit dem der Schwertkämpfer zu kämpfen hatte kam, war er auch schon wieder vorüber. Die Körperhaltung des grün haarigen entspannte sich wieder und sein Atem, der während des Krampfes schneller geworden war, hatte sich wieder zu einem normalen Tempo verlangsamt. Sanji schaute den, vor ihm auf den Boden friedlich vor sich hin dösenden Mann an, bis er abermals seufzte.

„Was fällt dem Marimo ein, mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen?" fragte er sich, während er sich aus der Hocke wieder aufrichtete.

Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Erst wurde er mit dem Moos-Kopf alleine gelassen und jetzt machte er sich auch schon Sorgen um ihn, nur da der blöde Schwertkämpfer anscheinend nicht gut schlafen konnte.  
Sanji machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Kombüse, als er hinter sich ein leichtes das Rascheln vernahm. Er drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen wie ein gerade aufgewachter Marimo, sich aus seiner liegenden Position, in eine sitzende brachte. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte Zoro noch etwas mitgenommen und schaute mit einem düsteren Blick zu Boden.  
Es schien als sei der Schwertkämpfer heute neben der Spur.

„Es war wohl wirklich ein schlechter Traum", dachte sich der Koch.

Währenddessen hob der Moos-Kopf eine Hand an den Hinterkopf, um dort seine, vom Schlaf zum Abstehen gebrachte Haare, zu glätten, während er geräuschvoll gähnte. „Das wiederum sieht verdammt nach einem normalen Marimo aus", dachte sich Sanji, als er den soeben aus dem Schlaf gerissenen grün haarigen Mann beobachtete. Dieser blickte sich mit einem fragenden Blick um, als suche er etwas. Als seine und die Blicke des Kochs sich trafen, hob Zoro fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Was? Beobachtest du jetzt sogar schon andere beim Schlafen, perverser Koch?"

Und damit waren alle Sorgen um den Moosball, wie weggeblasen.

„Hä? Willst du etwa Streit anfangen, blöder Schwertschwinger?" fragte Sanji und machte ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung.

Zoro stand währenddessen auf und griff nach seinen Katanas, die er an seinem roten Hüfttuch fest machte.

„Wieso sollte ich das, Ringelbraue? Ist ja nicht so das du lange durch halten würdest", erwiderte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Sanji war etwas erleichtert zu sehen, dass Zoro sich wieder so wie immer benahm. Nicht das er das jemals zugeben würde. Die beiden standen sich gegenüber. Sanji war bereit loszulegen und Zoros Hand schwebte über seinen Schwertern, bereit eines davon zu ziehen. Die beiden hatten schon lange keinen guten Kampf mehr ausgetragen, da sie sonst von Nami oder einem anderen Crew-Mitglied davon abgehalten wurden, in der Angst das sie noch das ganze Schiff dabei auseinander nehmen würden.

„Weißt du was Marimo? Ich wette ohne deine Schwerter könntest du gar nichts anrichten." Sanji grinste den Schwertkämpfer frech an.

„Ach ja? Ich werde dich auch ohne fertig machen, scheiß Koch."  
Mit diesen Worten legte Zoro seine Schwerter beiseite und ließ den oberen Teil seines Mantels von seinen breiten Schultern rutschen. Er sah nun genau so aus wie vor einem Kampf, nur mit der Ausnahme seiner fehlenden Schwerter. Bei genauerem hinsehen fiel dem Koch erst auf wie stark die Narbe, die Zoro im Kampf gegen Mihawk davongetragen hatte, hervorstach.  
Sie reichte von seiner Schulter, quer über seine Brust, bis hin zu seinem Haramaki, wo sie wahrscheinlich noch weiter führte. Sein Kopftuch legte er über seine Schwerter, sicher an die Seite.

„Kannst du denn überhaupt noch kämpfen, so ganz ohne deine Spielzeuge?" ärgerte ihn Sanji.

Zoro grinste ihn an und erwiderte nur: "Keine Sorge, ich werde dich schlagen, mit oder ohne meine Schwerter."

„Ein Schwertkämpfer ohne Schwerter, dass ich nicht lache. Du bist so gefährlich wie ein Kätzchen."

Zoros Mine verdunkelte sich. Okay jetzt hatte Sanji es geschafft. Marimo war angepisst. Und das nicht gerade wenig. Davon, dass der Schwertkämpfer vor wenigen Minuten noch verloren und betrübt gewirkt hatte, war nun nichts mehr zusehen. Bevor er ihn zuerst Angreifen konnte, wählte Sanji lieber den Weg der Offensive und zielte mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit einen Tritt, direkt auf Zoros Kopf zu.  
Dieser ließ seinen Arm hochschnellen und wehrte den Tritt mit Leichtigkeit ab. Der Koch machte mit seinem, auf dem Boden stehenden Bein eine Drehung und wirbelte einmal um sich selbst, um sein Bein zum Glühen zu bringen. Kurz bevor er sich wieder mit dem Gesicht zum Moos-Kopf richtete, stieß er sich vom Boden ab und attackierte von oben. Seine Tritte regneten regelrecht auf den ehemaligen Piratenjäger hinunter und der konnte nicht viel tun außer sich mit seinen Armen vor dem Kopf gekreuzt, vor den Tritten zu schützen. Er merkte wie er langsam zurück gedrängt wurde. Doch so leicht würde er sich von dem blöden liebestollen Koch nicht fertig machen lassen. Als Sanji zum letzten Tritt aus der Luft ansetze, startete Zoro seine Gegenattacke. Bevor der Kick seinen Kopf treffen konnte, griff er nach dem Bein des Kochs. Dieser blickte Fassungslos nach unten und konnte nicht glauben das der Marimo es geschafft hatte seinen Tritt so abzufangen. Doch er hatte jetzt ganz andere Probleme als sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Der Schwertkämpfer zog an dem Bein, welches er mit seiner Hand fest umschlossen hielt. Er packte es auch mit der anderen Hand und begann sich schnell im Kreis zu drehen wobei er den Koch in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Na wie gefällt dir das, perverser Koch? Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so vorlaut." sagte Zoro.

„Bist du jetzt komplett durchgedreht, du dummer Schwertkämpfer? Lass mich sofort runter!" schrie ein aufgebrachter Sanji, dem durch das Rumgewirbel schon ganz schlecht wurde. Zoro tat wie geheißen und ließ sein Bein los. Durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit

wurde der Koch weit durch die Luft geschleudert. Er schaffte es auf den Füßen zu landen und erschrak als er aufblickte. Der verrückte Moos-Kopf hatte ihn zur anderen Seite des Decks geworfen. Sanji fand sich nur weniger Zentimeter vor der Wand, die zu den Kabinen der männlichen Strohhüte führte, wieder. Er schaute wieder in Richtung des Decks und erschrak abermals als er sah, dass Zoro nicht mehr an der anderen Seite stand, von wo er ihn geworfen hatte, sondern nur einen Meter vor ihm. Der Moss-Kopf grinste ihn frech an und Sanji konnte sehen wie er ihn mit seinem Blick verspottete. Der in die Enge gedrängte Kämpfer begann mit einem weiteren Angriff, und zielte diesmal auf die Mitte des grün haarigen Mannes. Dieser Blockte den Tritt, wurde aber durch die Kraft die in ihm lag nach hinten geschoben. Doch er brachte die neu entstandene Lücke zwischen ihm und den Koch schnell wieder zum Schließen.  
Er ging in eine typische Boxhaltung und warf ein paar kraftvolle Schläge. Sanji blockte sie alle doch der Aufprall war jedes mal gewaltig.  
Stück für Stück wurde er nach hinten gedrängt, bis seine Hacke auf einen Widerstand stieß. Sanji stellte entsetzt fest das ihn der Schwertkämpfer bis zur Kabinenwand geschoben hatte. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Wand und vor ihm erstreckte sich das weitläufige Deck. Er überlegte fieberhaft wie er aus der Zwickmühle entkommen konnte. Währenddessen zielte Zoro einen Schlag, direkt auf die Mitte des Kochs welcher, wenn er mit voller Kraft getroffen hätte, wohl einigen Schaden angerichtet hätte. Doch Sanji wich gekonnt aus, indem er einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite machte.

„Was war das denn? Versucht der Schwertkämpfer ohne Schwerter es jetzt mit Boxen?" fragte er frech, während er immer noch für einen Ausweg Ausschau hielt.

„Halt deinen Mund, Dartbraue."

Sanji grinste. Er hatte jetzt einen Plan wie er wieder zur Mitte des Decks gelangen konnte. So eingeengt zu Kämpfen wäre auf die Dauer ohnehin keine Option. Er wartete bis Zoro den letzten Schlag seines Angriffes ausgeübt hatte, ging schnell in die Hocke und sprang. Zoro, der dachte, dass der Koch einen weiteren Kick auf seinen Oberkörper abzielte, hob seinen Arm um den vermeintlichen Tritt der kommen würde abzuwehren. Aber das hatte der Koch schon vorhergesehen. Er nutze Zoros Arm um sich mit aller Kraft nach hinten abzustoßen. Er winkelte seine Beine an und stieß sich von der Kabinenwand hinter ihm ab. Mit einem gekonnten Salto flog er über den Kopf des Schwertkämpfers hinweg und landete ein paar Schritte hinter ihm. Er war schon etwas sauer, dafür das der Moos-Kopf ihn einfach so über das halbe Schiff geworfen hatte. Und er wollte Rache.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich dass mit dümmste was ich je gemacht habe. Aber das habe ich auch schon gedacht als ich Luffys Crew beigetreten bin, also was solls." Mit diesen Gedanken rannte der junge Koch los, direkt auf den, ihm den Rücken zugewandten Zoro zu.

Dieser reagierte einen Moment zu spät, als er die, mit einer rapiden Geschwindigkeit, sich nährenden Schritte hörte. Überrascht spürte er, wie ihm etwas auf den Rücken sprang und das plötzliche Gewicht brachte ihn kurz ins Schwanken.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht sein ernst oder?" fragte sich ein nun wirklich genervter Zoro.

„Oi, dummer perverser Koch? Was zur Hölle tust du da?", fragte der Schwertkämpfer, während er versuchte nach der Blondine die sich an seinen Schultern festklammerte, zu greifen.

Sanji lachte nur über die kläglichen Versuche des jungen Mannes, ihn von seinem Rücken zu ziehen. Der sonst so coole und sich beim Kämpfen so flüssig und anmutig bewegende Schwertkämpfer, drehte sich immer wieder um sich selbst und versuchte mit wilden Bewegungen den Ballast von seinen Schultern zu werfen. Sanji schlang seine Arme um Zoros Schultern und seinen Hals und platzierte seine Beine um seine Taille. Zoro griff nach Sanjis Beinen und versuchte sie von seiner Mitte zu lösen aber ohne Erfolg.

„Wenn es mit den Beinen nicht klappt dann versuche ich es halt mit den Armen" dachte er sich. Er packte die Oberarme des Kochs und probierte sich aus der Umklammerung von Sanjis Armen zu befreien. Wie es schien waren Sanjis Arme nicht ansatzweise so stark

wie seine Beine und der Schwertkämpfer konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit von seinem Hals lösen.  
Als Sanji, ohne den Halt seiner Arme an Zoros Schultern, drohte nach hinten zu fallen handelte er aus Reflex und schlang seine Arme um die Mitte des Marimos. Zoro erschrak, als plötzlich Finger in seine Rippen stießen, beim Versuch halt zu finden. Er versuchte abermals die Arme des Kochs von seiner Mitte zu lösen. Diesmal klappte es und Sanji fiel von seinem Rücken. Zoro lachte, als er Sanjis missmutiges Gesicht sah. Sanji, der es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte, dass ausgerechnet der blöde Marimo über ihn lachte, ließ seinen Fuß vorschnellen und zog dem überraschten Marimo die Beine weg. Dieser landete in voller Länge, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Nun war Sanji an der Reihe zu lachen, was auch nicht schwer war, den der verwirrte Blick im Gesicht des Marimos war einfach zu komisch.

„Na warte, dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen" knurrte der Schwertkämpfer und stürzte sich auf den Koch. Er sprang auf ihn und drückte ihn zu Boden. Zoro grinste triumphal auf ihn hinab.

„Und? Immer noch Lust über mich zu lachen, verrückter Koch?" fragte er spielerisch und Sanji konnte in seinen Augen ein Glitzern ausmachen, dass er noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Oder doch? Jetzt wurde es Sanji klar. Natürlich hatte er es schon mal gesehen, nur nicht bei Zoro.

Normalerweise sah er es bei dem albernen Trio, das aus Lysop, Chopper und Ruffy bestand, wenn sie zusammen spielten. Mit einem Mal wurde Sanji klar, was dieses Glitzern in Zoros Augen bedeutete. Der Moos-Kopf hatte Spaß!  
Der große beängstigende Lorenor Zoro, der ganze Herden von Kämpfern mit einem Schlag auslöschen konnte, der ein ehemaliger und gefürchteter Piratenjäger war, dieser Lorenor Zoro, hatte Spaß daran mit ihm zu Kämpfen und freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge. Sanji konnte es nicht fassen. Dies war eine ganz neue Seite vom Marimo, von der er nicht einmal geglaubt hatte, das sie existierte. Sanji schmunzelte. Wenn der Moos-Kopf unbedingt kämpfen möchte, dann bitte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte der Koch esgeschafft ihre Positionen zu tauschen. Nun war er oben und grinste frech auf den Marimo hinunter.

„Immer noch so vorlaut, Schwertfuchtler?" fragte er.

Zoro knurrte ihn spielerisch an, doch wenn Sanji ihn nicht schon so lange kennen würde und nicht wusste dass es aus Spaß gemeint war, hätte es ihm doch einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Zoro fing an mit seinen Händen gegen Sanjis Schultern zu stemmen, um ihn so von sich runter zu stoßen, doch der Koch hielt dagegen. Als der Schwertkämpfer merkte, dass das Drücken nichts bewirkte, rollte er einfach zur Seite und riss den Koch mit sich. Sanji wusste was Zoro da versuchte und kam nicht einmal auf den Gedanken dem Marimo die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Also vereitelte er den Plan des Marimos indem er einfach weiter rollte. Dieser Machtkampf zwischen den Beiden um die Oberhand, ließ sie fast von der einen Seite des Decks wieder zur anderen rollen. Kurz bevor sie in die Tür, die zum Aquarium führte, knallten konnten, schaffte Zoro es den Koch unter sich zu begraben.

„Oh mein Gott, geh runter du Fettsack!" rief Sanji, der sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer wie der Schwertkämpfer dass hinbekommen hatte, doch irgendwie war es dem Marimo gelungen, sich so auf ihn zu legen, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Zoro lachte nur über die Bemerkung und machte sich noch schwerer.

„Was war das, liebes Koch? Hast du gerade behauptet ich sei fett?" fragte er mit gespieltem Entsetzten. Sanji konnte nur ein gekeuchtes „Uff" von sich geben, als das Gewicht auf ihm noch einmal zunahm.

„Oiiii Zoorooo, Saaaaanjii! Was macht ihr da?"

Nein. Nein nein nein. Sanji stöhnte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Er konnte spüren wie der Schwertkämpfer, beim Klang der Stimme zusammenzuckte.

„Sanji? Zoro? Was soll das denn werden?"

Oh Gott nein! Nami-swan hat sie jetzt auch gesehen.

„Schnell geh runter du Idiot" fauchte der peinlich berührte Koch, doch es war schon zu spät. Als Zoro schnell von ihm runter rutsche, sah er den Rest der Crew schon auf dem Deck stehen.

„Wooow, Ich wusste nicht das ihr beide an der Seite des Ufers angelt aber keine Sorge, ich finde euch trotzdem Suuuuuper!" rief der Cyborg und Schiffszimmermann der Sunny.

„He? Was meinst du damit am anderen Ufer angeln Franky?" fragte ein sichtlich verwirrter Chopper.

„Das heißt, dass Zoro- und Sanji-bro schwu-"

„Ahhhh Franky was tust du da? Du kannst ihm doch nicht einfach so etwas sagen!" rief Lysop aufgebracht, während er Chopper die Ohren zu hielt.

Sanji wurde rot. Wie konnten seine Crew-Mitglieder nur denken er wäre schwul? Und das auch noch mit dem Marimo! Er blickte schnell rüber, zu besagten Moos-Kopf nur um zu sehen, dass jener genau so rot wurde wie er.

„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht dass ihr gerne miteinander kuschelt, da ihr euch sonst immer streitet. Ihr beide seit beide so komisch", lachte Ruffy.

„Das wollen wir von dir gar nicht erst hören" schrien Zoro und Sanji im Einklang. Das war ja noch die Höhe, von ihrem Idioten von einem Captian als komisch bezeichnet zu werden.

„Yohohoho ihr seid ja alle so lebendig. Da werde ich ja glatt eifersüchtig, da ich ja schon tot bin. Skulljooooke! Au, Nami warum haust du mich denn?"

Robin stand einfach dar und beobachtet kichernd das Treiben der Crew.

„Saaaanji. Ich habe Hunger. Mach was zu essen." rief ihr Captain.

„Hai hai" antwortete Sanji, der aufstand und sich imaginieren Dreck von der Hose klopfte.

„Warte kurz Cook-san", sagte Nico Robin während sie ihre Arme kreuzte und ihre Teufelsfruchtkräfte aktivierte.

Der Koch blieb stehen wie geheißen und ötzlich wuchs ein Arm aus seiner Schulter, dessen Hand ihm sachte durch die Haare streifte. „Du hattest Gras im Haar Cook-san" kicherte die Archäologin und ließ den Arm wieder verschwinden. Sanji wurde abermals rot und machte sich schnell auf in Richtung Kombüse. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er ausmachen wie der Marimo schnell zu seinen Trainingsraum flüchtete. Ihm war die ganze Situation genau so peinlich wie dem Koch, und er wollte nicht länger von seiner Crew angestarrt werden als nötig. Als die Beiden sich erfolgreich aus dem Staub gemacht hatten, ließen sie den Rest der Crew verwundert auf dem Deck zurück.

„Weiß irgendjemand was hier gerade passiert ist?" fragte Nami.

„Es scheint als würden Swordman-san und Cook-san sich doch besser verstehen als wir dachten." antwortete Nico Robin mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste deutsche Fanfiktion und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
> Bitte lasst ein Kommentar oder konstruktive Bewertung da (Ich freue mich über alles was ich bekommen kann)


End file.
